Trunks (Future) (Dragonball Xenoverse)
Summary "Future" Trunks is the Half-Saiyan, Half-Human son of Vegeta and Bulma, who grew up in the alternate timeline following Goku's death, and the apocalyptic conflict with the Red Ribbon Androids leaving much of the Earth's population decimated. This version of Trunks is distinct from Trunks of the "primary" timeline, eventually going on to become an important (though not as important as he thinks) member of The Supreme Kai of Time's "Time Patrol". Biography Birth and Upbringing Following the battle of Namek and the defeat of Frieza, the prince Saiyan Vegeta (who had previously attempted to conquer the Earth) took temporary refuge there, at the home of multi-billionaire scientist Bulma Briefs - mainly because he had naff all elsewhere to go, and Bulma, among the other Earthlings who were present on Namek, were the only remaining people in the Universe he had any acquaintance with. Following the return of Goku - who had been missing since the battle - and the final defeat of a reconstructed Frieza and his Father, Vegeta remained on Earth peacefully, presumably at the Briefs residence, and at some point in the following year fathered a child with Bulma, named Trunks. Not long after, Son Goku died of a heart virus, and soon after that a pair of highly advanced, and apparently sociopathic Androids by the names of #17 and #18 began destroying population centres across the world, while hunting down and successfully eliminating the planet's fighters, including Vegeta. Trunks grew up in this world which was plagued by regular attacks by the Androids. Having never met his father nor any of the other fighters, Gohan, Goku's surviving son became a mentor and trainer to a teenaged Trunks in order to help him stop the Android threat. Fighting the Androids Gohan was eventually killed by Androids 17 and 18, triggering an enraged Trunks to reach the state of Super Saiyan. Still unable to beat the androids alone however, Bulma sent Trunks back in time using a Time Machine she had spent several years developing as a last resort to either prevent this history from occurring by saving Goku and stopping the Androids in the past, or at least discovering in the past a means of stopping them in the future. By travelling to the past, Trunks unknowingly created a second timeline. His actions here failed to change the future he came from, but regardless he became involved in the battle against the Androids in the past, and through the course of events, against Cell (the bio-android who came from another version of Trunks' future by hijacking his Time Machine). Through fighting and training alongside his father Vegeta, Trunks reached new levels of power, which would go on to help him destroy the Androids of his timeline, and eliminate Cell before he could hijack his Time Machine, effectively closing the loop of events. Forming the Time Patrol After some years assisting in the reconstruction of the world in his timeline, Trunks was contacted by the Supreme Kai of Time. Concerned about disruptions in time, she used Trunks' own illegal Time Alterations as leverage against him, blackmailing him into fighting for her in her newly founded "Time Patrol". After funneling millions of his jointly-owned Capsule Corporation resources towards the new Time Patrol Headquarters at TokiToki City, Trunks was ordered to begin the investigation into the disturbances. He immediately used the Dragon Balls to summon somebody else to begin the investigation: bringing Tony unwillingly into the patrol. With Trunks as the Head Patroller of the organisation, and liaison between Tony and the Supreme Kai of Time, they fought together across time along with other patrollers in the chaotic Demigra Conflict, eventually saving Universe 7 from total destruction. Time Patrol Career Following the conflict, Tony became the primary Patroller within the organisation, though Trunks remained coordinator and right-hand to the Kai of Time. During the brief GT timeline incident, Trunks broke taboo by appearing before his father after the battle against Omega Shenron, Super 17 and the other one. Though Chronoa let him off easy for this, it would not prove the first infraction committed by him. Trunks was consigned to desk duty for several months, during which the battle between Tony and Universe 13 Frieza took place. At a decisive moment in this battle, Tony called in "the device", one of Chronoas many Weapons of Mass Destruction housed in her garage. Trunks and Chronoa delivered the 500 Megaton Payload directly on top of Frieza via a Time Patrol acquired Soviet TU-95 bomber. It had no effect. Following Friezas defeat, Tony resigned from the patrol. Calling back to the first meeting between Trunks and Tony, the two sparred one last time. Trunks' injuries were fatal, however he would be revived using the Dragon Balls at some point after Tony's departure. As hostilities reignited with the Time Breakers, Trunks joined with Iced as the vanguard against disruptions in time, until the eventual return of Tony and the rise of Max Stone through the ranks. Without informing the others beforehand, Trunks was approached by the apparently returning Tony. Believing this to be true, Trunks reinstated Tony as a full Time Patrol member, granting him access across the new Headquarters at Conton City. It was eventually revealed that this was not the same version of Tony who fought for the Patrol, being dubbed the "Anti-Tony", who stole many secrets fro the organisation as well as stealing a wish from the Patrol's Dragon Balls. During the battle of Namek, Trunks fell into a trap by Captain Ginyu, having his body stolen. This provided Tony another free opportunity to beat the crap out of him. Later, he also "helped" Max Stone defeat the duo Turles and Slug (he showed up last minute and took credit). As the fighting escalated, Trunks fell into a steep depression, regularly viewing history through the Scrolls of Time, and reminiscing over the destruction of the Androids and death of his first and only friend Gohan. In an alcohol fueled state, he travelled to his own past to meet with Gohan shortly before the moment of his demise at the hands of 17 and 18. Tony managed to interveen in time, having to step in his way many many times as Trunks tried to get round him to Gohan. Abandoning the Patrol After the Conflict, there was an uneasy peace in the Universe, with only minor time disruptions continuing to ripple from the aftermath of Mira's destruction. After seeming to return to normal following the previous incident, it turned out Trunks returned to the day of Gohan's death behind the back of the Patrol, and altered history by saving him from the Androids. Rewatching his actions from a scroll in the Time Vault, Max Stone, Chronoa and Creepy Kai were shocked to see him disclosing secrets about history, such as the eventual arrival of Cell and Majin Buu, prompting Max to demand his banishment from the Time Patrol and he be stripped of all rank. Chronoa refused to make any rash decisions, eventually even winning Creepy Kai to her side, suggesting that this altered history might be allowed to persist. Trunks remained in this timeline, aiding in the reconstruction of the world, and in the fight against Cell, and Buu, and any future threats. Trivia * Despite the constantly harsh treatment levied against him by his in-series personas - Tony and Max - Future Trunks is actually one of Steven's favourite Dragonball characters. * He has probably fucked up more times than anyone else in the series. * *awkward laughs in Eric Vale* Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Saiyans Category:Traitors Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants